Acting like I'm in love?
by Lady White
Summary: Arthur Kirkland or the English devil, is the worlds best actor but his world is going to be broken and turned around when he takes on the roll of Jack Shaw in his good friends first TV drama where he comes face to face with the young actor Alfred F. jones who will be playing his lover! Can you act like your falling in love when you really are?
1. The English Devil

What was so great about him anyway! He was just some kid who thought he could make it in showbiz on looks alone! It made me sick, Alfred F. Jones was the worst actor in the world! Even thinking about the blonde made me wanna yell and kill the woman that had put us together in her new drama! I just got done with my new movie and my old friend Elizabeth wanted me to play in her first Drama,so like the 'nice guy' that I was I said yes. Although she didn't tell me I would be working with that 17 year old ass! The hole drive into work I was steeming mad and I would make shore to yell at Elizabeth for makeing me deal with a kid! When I got out of the car I went into the filming place and saw Elizabeth helping set up a set.

"Just the woman I wonna kill!" I say crossing my arms.

She turned green eyes going wide but she smiled.

"Oh, Arthur it's not going to be that bad! Alfred's nice!" She said.

I was shaking I was so mad, God if she wasn't my friend...

"I don't care if I'm just 'working' with someone I don't like, you made Alfred and I lovers and didn't tell me!" I yell hotly.

She smile and held her hands up.

"You would have said no if I told you." She says.

I bit my lip, I really wanted to hit her but I would never, ever hit a woman even if she was a man under the skin!  
My eye was twitching and I made myself smile at her.

"If I didn't love you..." I hiss and she backs up but smiles for real.

"Then your going to do it!" She yells.

I roll my eyes but give her a sexy grin making her smile melt away.

"Yes, all do this for you. All make this the best Drama the worlds ever seen." I say darkly making her shiver.

Her brown hair went into her eyes and she gave me an evil smile that only she could pull off.  
"Thank you Arthur, my Drama will be the best as long as the 'Devil' is in it." She says giving me a smirk.

I smiled and walk to the dressing rooms, so now even Elizabeth knew the name people were calling me.

**Devil.**

Some say when there acting with me it was like they are eaten up by my acting, like my very soul would make them do what I wanted them to do on stage. I was the master and they were marly my play things. So the name Devil was born, I don't just act like I love someone, I become someone who would love them with everything they had.  
I open the door to the rooms and bump into something hard, just as I start to fall back I'm pulled into a strong chest and am met with sky blue eyes.  
My heart skips a beat and then I know who's holding me.  
Alfred, the TV didn't do him justice.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." He smiles and helps me stand right.

He takes me in for a moment and then gasps blue eyes going wide and a blush going over his lovely tan cheeks. Hold on...did I think this boy, who was sadly much taller then me even though he was four years younger then I, was lovely!

"Your Arthur Kirkland! The English Devil!" He says with light eyes and a happy grin.

"How dare you call me that!" I hiss at the younger.

He smiles and grabs his neck.

"Sorry, I've just been hearing all this stuff about how evil you are, but your so cute it can't be true!" He says.

My eyes go wide and I hide them with my bangs and ball my hands.

"Get out of my way, kid." I say looking up with burning green eyes.

Blue eyes go wide and his breath stops as he takes me in, how dare this little shit call me cute like some blushing school girl. I was a master actor and at the top of showiness, not a soul didn't know my name. Not a women that wouldn't kill to have just one night with me. My movies were played in every place on this earth and this kid had the balls to say that to me. I could kill him!  
He backs out of my way and shivers.

"If you ever say something so girly to me again all rip you into pieces, you got me." I say darkly looking back at him.

"That's not very nice to say to someone you just met and will be working with!" He yells at me.

I turn back anger lighting up my face, who the hell did this kid think he was. Did he not understand I would fucking kill him if he got in my way.

"So what, this drama wouldn't even be going on if it wasn't for me you little shit! How dare you treat me like I'm one of your little fan girls or something!" I yell angrily.

His face turns red and he crosses his arms.

"Look man, I have no idea why your so fucking mad right now, did you want me to think badly of you or something!" He yells.

"You don't call someone you just met cute! It's rude, where the hell do you get off acting like that to a man you don't even know!" I yell higher.

"I was being nice to you! Are you crazy!" He yells shaking his head.

I glair at him and hold my head high giving him the best grin I could, I lean in and grab his tie making his eyes go wide and that makes me break out into a full smile.

"You have no idea who your messing with kid, I've watch you on TV and the little dramas you've played in. You think you're so cool, people think your sexy that's why they look at you! Your an insult to actors everywhere!" I yell a fire in my eyes.

His eyes go even wider and then he glairs at me ripping my hand off and pushing it back at me angrily.

"How dare you! I love acting and I'm good at it! Better then you even!" He says darkly.

I back up, an idea coming into my mind.

"Fine, you want me to say sorry for saying mean things right, then prove your a good actor! Lets do some improve right here, right now! Show me that you can love Jack with more then just your looks!" I yell glaring up at him.

His eyes go wide and then soften, had he started acting? What the hell was he looking at me like that for?

"Fine, I get why you don't like me so much. Right here, right now, all prove to you how great of an Alex I can be to your Jack." He says grinning.

What was this feeling? My heart was racing, did I think this kid could really do something? No, I was going to eat him up with my acting! I was going to be way better than him! Damn American!

"Fine, I hope you can back that up Jones." I hiss.

"Waiting."

My eyes go wide but I slow my breathing, I had to slip into Jack who was who I was playing in the Drama. What Alfred and I have been told of the story to this point is Jack is a high school boy who just moved to the big city and has a run in with the leader of a mafia and falls head over heals in love with him. Jack is a quit and shy boy who always gets beaten by his father as well which makes him even more quite. Yes I could work with what little I knew of him and mess Alfred up for good. I reopen my eyes making them go wide and fill with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry please excuse me." I say trying to go passed him to the dressing rooms.

Alfred grabs my arm and I wait to see his worried and hurt eyes but I'm met with stone cold face and eyes.  
I stop and look into Alfred's face with tears running down my own. His right hand comes up and his eyes turn into soft worm pools of water as he grabs my cheek.

"Who did this to you kid?" He asks in a deep low voice.

My heart beats fast and I find myself slipping even deeper into the part we had come up with. I took a shaky breath and blush wildly at Al...at the man in front of me.

"What are you doing, let me go!" I say turning my head but it's held in place by the mans strong hand.

My heads tilted up and I gasp at what I see, eyes torn from lust and worry for me, who was this man in front of me? Why had he come into my life now, now when I ran away from the home and onto the evil dark streets of the world.

"The street is no place for a kid like you to be running around. You'll get hurt." He says pulling me in closer.

His arms go around my waist which felt nice and I couldn't stop myself from wanting more of the man in front of me. I grab his shirt and pull him closer. I didn't need words for what I was going to do next, to let Alfred see the heart-break of the man before him. I let out a full sob and shake badly into him. That did it, it must have worked right? I Looked up with tears going down my face. To see...a smile?  
Alfred went into me are faces only an inch away.

_"So cute."_ He says softly.

Then his lips meet mine making my eyes go wide.

"**AHHH**! Amazing! And that was just improve!" Elizabeth yelled from behind us.

I pushed Alfred away and blushed deeply, what the fuck was that...

"Don't worry miss Elizabeth Arthur's amazing! We work really well together!" The boy says happily.

I simply look at him with a dark blush, that kiss...  
It was the same, the same as when I acted with a French actor. My teacher...the man who had given me my gift of acting. This kid, could kiss someone he didn't even know with so much love it hurt. I look up and meet Alfred's eyes.

"Your...not that bad." I say walking into the dressing room.

What the hell was that, I was almost eaten...by that boy...

* * *

**A/N) I don't even know if I'm going to make a another chapter or not, tell me if you want more or not. right now I'm not sure if I wanna or not myself.**

**Please tell me.**


	2. The pain that holds me back

"Ah, Oh don't! Alex!" I cry as Alfred 'rubs' me under white sheets.

He moans my name under his breath and makes a pushing movement and I feel his hips on mine.

"Oh, sweet God, CUT!" I yell flying out of bed only in little green shorts.

**"GOD DAMN IT, ARTHUR!"** The 'director' yells from her seat.

I look up with evil eyes.

"I can't do this, every time we do this part we really push on one another!" I said flushing.

This was getting to be way to much for me to take, I had only been working with Alfred for three weeks and I was already ready to kill myself. Every time I see the boy my heart starts racing and I can't even think about my work! Then I have these parts in the Drama, which was called Lover Of The Night, where I had to see and hold Alfred all the time only because the director was a huge youi lover!

"Alright everyone lets take a break, Arthur try not to blow up alright." The director says jumping down from her seat.

I stomp off, anger coming off my body in waves. I hated Alfred, he did things to me that no other actor could and it was starting to really piss me off! I get into the dressing rooms and put a shirt on so I could go get a water. Although the moment I opened my rooms door I was met with the very young man I wanted to kill.

"Hello Iggy!~" Alfred said holding out a water to me.

I grabbed it and gave him a look of death.

"I told you not to call me that!" I yell at the blonde.

He gives me a sad face but then smiles puting an arm around my shoulder.

"Aw, come on Iggy! Were friends now right, I mean you can't act so lovely to me on-screen and hate me in real life." He says.

I look at him with eyes from the devil himself.

"Alfred F. Jones, I don't just hate you. I think you are a huge wanker and I would sing show toons all day if you turned up dead." I say coldly.

Like Always when I say such things to Alfred he gives me the puppy dog eyes and looks down at the floor.  
I had to say Alfred had not been the 'huge player' I thought he was, he was just a really dumb ass boy who didn't know right from left.

"Man, Iggy sometimes I really think you mean thaws things." He says leaning into me with a smirk. "But then I see how red your face gets when are chests are right up to one another." He says blowing in my ear.

I pick up a near by chair and try to kill him with it, but he runs away before I could swing and I wanna kill him all the more.

"Theres something really wrong with that guy..." I say shaking my head.

He was ether pure evil or just a really hot and cold guy. My thoughts were put on hold though when my phone rang with the only song I had on my phone. I had gotten it for only one person that I wanted to **KNOW** it was them calling.  
I picked it put as fast as I could and said in a breathless voice.

"Frances?" I ask the open air.

"Hi Arthur." Frances voice said from the other side of the line.

My heart-felt lighter than it had in a while and I smiled into the phone and held it close.

"Ello Frances, it's so nice to hear from you!" I say.

"I feel the same, I saw the poster for your new Drama here in France." He says in his deep sexy voice.

My heart skips a beat and I can't help think back to the first Drama I had landed. He had called me then to, my sweet caring teacher.  
I shake my head and hold in all the things I want to tell him...ask him.

"That's great! Even there I'm doing well. Thank you for telling me." I say.

I always loved it when Frances would call me out of the blue, we almost never talked sense he moved back to France and when we do it just to see how the other is going. Most of the time I get a call every mouth or so...that wasn't good sense Frances was the man I was in love with.

"Well yes there's that, but that new actor. Alfred I think. Your working with him?" He asks in an odd voice.

"Oh, yeah I am. Why do you ask?" I asks feeling like this was upsetting him.

"Oh, nothing really...I, I've hard he can be a bit 'strong' at times and I felt like I should see if you were handling him alright." He said.

My eyes went wide and tears came before I knew what was happening. Frances was afraid for me! He cared about the things people said about Alfred. I thought back to when he was teaching me. I had always had a hard time with love shots I didn't like to be touched by someone I didn't know. It got to the point where I could only do them with Frances or I would cry.

"N-No! He's not like that at all really. He's really sweet, like a kid or something." I say clearing my voice.

Frances let out a breath and I started shaking, this was one of thaws moment when I could see that maybe somewhere deep down Frances felt the same way I felt about him.

"That's great then, as long as my best student is alright I don't have to kill anyone." He says with a smile in his voice.

We talk for the rest of my break and then I let him go takeing my shirt back off.

"You seem close with this Frances person." Alfred says coming into the room and striping himself.

"Good lord man! Wait till I'm gone, and don't listen to me when I'm on the phone!" I say looking at him angrily.

He wiped his head back and gave me, a glair?  
The whole time I had known Alfred he had only given me such a look when I really pissed him off and we improved together.  
His eyes held anger that I hadn't seen before, although at first glance it seemed like he was just pouting at me but his eyes said something different.

"What's your problem? I asked hotly as he turns back around with out a word.

"You shouldn't call things like boyfriends at work." He says coldly.

I blush brightly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell.

Alfred turns with an odd face.

"He wasn't, but you said I love you to him." He says.

I blink and then smile sweetly making his eyes widened.

"Well, I do have feelings for the man. Although he's my teacher and we always say that. To us the word love means very little.  
We already 'love' one another but we don't 'love love' one another. Do you get it?" I say smirking.

The boy broke out into a dumb smile and nodded his head, I didn't have a clue about why he cared so much about the person on the other end of the phone, but I didn't want him glaring at me anymore. I didn't like it.  
We walked out to the shoot again and I took a deep breath we had to start from the start of are first 'make out' and I could already feel the blush going over my face.  
Me and Alfred got into are places and waited siting side by side on the bed for the shooting to start.

"GO!" The director yelled.

I fell into Jack with no problems and Alfred looked at me with wanting, almost cruel eyes. I Froze just like the script but I was the one who couldn't move. What was this feeling coming off Alfred, I didn't know if he was acting like he loved me, or acting like he wanted to kill me!

"Al-Alex?" I said the first line.

"Your all wet." He says takeing a pice of my wet hair.

"Yeah, I came to see you. I didn't have anything so, I got wet." I say blushing.

I jumped up and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asks surprised.

"I'm sorry, I was getting your bed all wet." I say hotly and making my blush turn red.

For a second there was nothing and my breath stopped altogether waiting for how he would act the next part.  
Long arms went around my waist making me squeak as I was pulled down onto the bed and into Alfred's lap.

"Al-Alex!" I say trying to look at him.

"It's alright, you're the only one all let be all wet in my bed." He says with a dark, cat-like grin.

My heart speeds up and I look away, it was moments like this one that made acting with the boy so hard!

"Alex...what are you." I say the line fighting though the rush.

Then he did the thing I would never see coming, he acted off script! He turned my head so I could see his eyes and gave me a reassuring smirk that seemed to make all the feelings go away, I relaxed into the man holding me. We fell back onto the bed and since she hadn't stopped us I guess she liked it.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He asks from above me with blazing eyes.

My blush becomes a real one.

"Ng-No!" I say letting some fear into my voice.

At this part in the story Jack and Alex are still a 'new' thing when it comes to things like sleeping together and Jack was always shy at first,  
even if it was with the man he loved. Thoughs feeling are what drive Alex to drink, making him act out and feel hurt when Jack is shy or afraid of something they do together.  
Alfred softens his eyes and I look into them with longing that I didn't even fully get yet, Alfred and I just so good at acting that we could fake even moments such as this...

"I love you." He says and kisses under my chin and works his way down to my neck.

Tears come to my eyes and I look to the side, this line always made me think of Frances and I...

"I-I want to love you...but the fears to great. Your so far from me that we almost can't work. I know that if I say I love you all start to hope...and when I hope for something it always, always blows up in my face. If I were to want you,  
you would never be mine." I say the last part with a broken voice.

"Jack...I'll never leave you." He says petting my hair.

I look up with wide eyes and a huge blush.

"When too people are ment to be together they just don't 'walk away'. I said I love you and I mean it." He says blue eye shinning with a bright fire.

"Kiss me." I say grabbing his hair.

We kiss and his tong slips into my mouth, I let out a moan and dig into his back with me nails. This time was off, I was more into it this time. My mind was rushing and my heart was beating so fast sweat was on my skin. I needed to stop this it was going to fast!  
I start to push but Alfred grabs me so hard I can't move, he was keeping me here!  
I Open my eyes to meet his, they told me very clearly that if I backed down from him he would never let me live it down.

I let my eyes soften and I kiss him with my tong his eyes go wide and he runs his fingers though my hair.  
I had to say, even if he was my co-start Alfred's body was like one from the God's. I moaned as he started 'feeling me up' under the covers. Although I felt his hand really move to my hip. I grunted into the kiss and clawed him under the covers. What the hell did he think he was doing! The shoot was going so well and he makes now the time to get fresh! He smirks into are kiss and we let go and take much needed breath.

"You really don't wast any time do you?" I say with worm eyes and a smile.

He smirked at me and licked the side of my neck making me give a soft moan.

"Why would I? If you want something from me you can have it." He says.

"And cut! Great job you to! The make out shot went just great!" The director yelled happy we did it this time.

I smiled and then shot a glair at the younger man by me.

"How dare you do that! I'm not a play thing you can feel up on set!" I say getting out of bed and walking away.

"Arthur hold on!" He says coming after me but bumping some crew people on the way.

I get to the dressing room when he stops me. I turn with a glair, I was going to fucking kill this kid before this Drama was over!

"You just don't know when to stop do you!" I hiss.

He gives me a smile.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I just grabbed your hip, I wasn't trying to get 'down' with you." He says holding back a smile now.

"Just! You have no right to hold me at all you pig headed ass!" I say opening the door.

He puts his hand on it closing it and then making me look at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just...I like you Arthur." He says blushing and looking down.

My eyes went wide, what had the boy just said! He had been in many Drama's were he was playing a lover and NOW he plays the I'm falling in love with my co-start thing! God! Didn't he get people wanting him all the time, did he really need some trashy blog saying that we were 'falling in love'.

"Your really evil you know that." I say hiding my eyes.

He looks up with an odd face.

"How dare you try to use me so people with gush over us. How dare you think all play falling co-start with you!  
I would never sink so low." I hiss darkly.

His eyes went wide and then hurt crossed his face.

"Arthur! Damn! I don't do everything for the press you know! I asked you out because I think your cute!" He says anger in his voice now.

I shake my head and give him a glair.

"No." I say flatly.

He blinked and looked at me with a shocked face.

"What?" He says.

"You said you were really asking me out and I said, no." I say coldly.

"That fast?" He asked.

"Yep."

"You didn't even wanna give it a thought?"

"Nope." I say reopening the door to hear Alfred cracking up from behind me.

I looked at him with a calm and blank face. Well that made it simple, if Alfred really just wanted to go out with me I could just feel flattered and say no. I didn't have to kill him over a crush.

"Your evil Arthur!" He says trying to breathe.

I blink.

"I mean damn, at first your pissed thinking I'm asking you out for the press and then when I tell you I really just wanna go out with you. Bang! You rejected me without even bating an eye, the crew was right. You're a real killer when it comes to let downs!" He says smiling and standing right.

Alright, Alfred was nuts that must be it. I mean who the hell starts busting a gut when they get turned down? Really? American's were really, really odd people. I already wanted to go back to England but I had jobs in America so I was at a loss.

"I'm sorry but if you really wanted to go out with me shouldn't you be hurt that I turned you down? Not only that I don't care what anyone has to say, at least I don't string people along. Give them false hope when really I know right away that I don't like you. I'm not evil, I'm good if you ask me. I'll break less hearts by stomping on them rather than making their love for me grow." I say feeling the hole in my heart from three years ago as if it was only yesterday.

"Teacher, I really like you!"

"No. I don't feel that way about you."

I hard Alfred gasp and I looked up only then noticing tears dripping from my face. I gasp and wipe my eyes.  
What the hell was that! I just cried in front of Alfred like it was normal or something. I open my mouth to say something when Alfred wraps his arms around me. My eyes go wide as I'm pressed into the younger.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I push him away anger filling my whole body.

"I wasn't crying over you! That has nothing to do with you!" I shaking my head. "Anyway, it was a no. Thanks for making a joke out of asking someone out." I say walking in the door.

"Arthur."

I turn with a galir but then my face turns to one of shock.

"I don't care how broken you are, or how many times you turn me down. I still like you Arthur. And all get a yes out of you."

I slam the door and grab my naked chest, what the hell was that just now...Alfred's face. He looked so happy and hurt all at one time. He wore a smile but his eyes were wet as if he was going to cry. Was he acting? Was Alfred just acting like he was in love...or was it something more than that?  
And why would he say that?

"I don't care how broken you are..."

I shook my head, was he reading my mind or something. How the hell did he know...and can someone really act like there in love?  
Can someone really give a look like that if it was just acting?

* * *

**A/N) I hope you like it, you people wanted more so I give it to you! Please tell me what you think and if its good and sexy!**


	3. A real kiss?

I was so relived, I was off work today which ment I could just go around town and have a good time. I looked down at my cell phone. I could ask my good friend Kiku if he wanted to go out tonight. Although before I did anything I needed some coffee, so I walked into a little café and almost right away a waitress was at my table making lovely eyes at me and asking what she could do for me. With a sweet smile I said.

"How about a coffee and something to nibble on?" I ask winking at her.

She blushed and smiled at me running of to get what I asked of the girl, I was nice to my fans and I knew I could make a girls day by a wink or a kiss on the hand. To some fans that was good, they didn't need any more than that so I was kind and sweet to the women that were all over me but if I had to tell the truth I did like guys better, although I had been with women before so I would say I'm by and their was nothing wrong with liking both, in my heat it didn't matter what sex they were if I loved them...if I could ever love again that is.  
I sat and looked out the window, it was a lovely day and I was in a great mood. A smile played on my lips and I closed my eyes and listened to the music in the little café. Although the good mood I was in shattered into pieces as the high-pitched voice that I would rather die than hear walked in...

"Arthur! Hay I didn't know you came here!" Alfred says walking over to my tabel.

I grit my teeth together, good lord what on earth did I do to make God hate me so much!

"Well Ello their Mister Jones." I say tried to look at the menu on the table.

"Can I join you?" He asks takeing out a seat.

By this point every person in the café was looking and takeing pitchers here and heir of us. Blushing I nodded, I couldn't be rude to the boy in public, it could hurt my reputation...

"Sweet!" He says smiling and takeing a seat.

I look up at the boy and raise an eye, he was wherein a plan gray hoodie and sweat pants. Why on earth would a man how was filthy rich dress that way? Alfred was a huge America actor and yet he dressed like a high schooler.  
I stopped, wait...that all he was...  
I never really gave it much thought, Alfred was so tall and had played sexsule roles...I guess I forgot that he was still just a kid.

"So, you live around here Iggy?" He asks looking for something to eat.

I blinked and looked down, I guess being nice wouldn't be so bad. I mean Alfred wasnt being rude or over nasty.  
Really the young man looked like he was just going to take the day to relax.

"Yeah, I have a house here in New York. Although mr real home is in London England." I say right as my things arrive.

Alfred looked at me with surprise on his face.

"Oh, that's amazing." He says.

I blush and so does the waitress.

"Umm is their something I can get you?" She said looking at her pad of paper.

"Oh, yeah! All have this please with a coke." He says pointing to something on the menu.

When she left I looked at Alfred after takeing a long drink of Coffee.

"Why do you think it's odd that I have a home in both places?" I ask.

"Well, I just mean you go everywhere because you're so amazing at what you do. I hope that one day I can be like you Arthur." He says softly.

My cheeks burn and I look down at the cup in front of me.

"W-What were you going in this part of town anyways?" I ask.

He perks up at this.

"I live in the condos around here, I always wanted a place looking out to the sea." He says.

I smile thinking of England.

"I know what you mean, I love looking at the sea when I'm in England. To me theirs no greater place in the world." I say.

"I feel the same about America." He says with a big smile.

I smirk, this wasnt so bad at all. Really I loved this, just...talking.

"Ahahahahaha! I can't belive that! Are you for real?" Alfred says rubbing tears from his blue eyes.

I can barely speak though my laughter.

"I..ha..I'm for real. I really did take off all my cloths and jump into that bloody fucking pond after drinking a whole bottle of rum when I was your age!" I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Holy crap, you were so hard-core!" Alfred says.

"Yes, although their isn't a day I don't regret those days." I say.

He stops and tilts his head.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well when I was 'hard core' I was going out with...with the love of my life back then. I would always get into truble...trying to get him to notice me." I say running a hand though my hair.

"Y-You were in love?" He asks leaning in.

"Of cores! I was young once to you know." I say smiling.

"What, what happened?" He asks.

My eyes went wide and I looked at him my mouth falling open.

"Oh...he, never...he didnt feel the same way." I say looking down at the table were I had my hands folded.

Suddenly large hands took mine and my head shot up to look at the boy in front of me.

"Well, he's a fool for letting someone like you get away..." He says giving me a worm smile.

I sat their speechless...

"I...Thank you." I say blushing and takeing my hands away from the younger.

"You don't need to thank me Arthur, your lovely." He says.

I shake my head.

"Alright that's it. I..I sould go." I say looking over at the clock over in the corner.

"**OH MY GOD!** I really need to go! It's two in the morning!" I yell standing.

"Wait!" Alfred says standing and paying the bill and running after me.

I went to the side-walk and whistled.

"Taxi!" I yell.

I felt a hand go over my wrist and I looked up to see Alfred's flushed face.

"Why did you do that!" He yells.

"Let me go!" I say looking away.

I feel Alfred grab my face with a strong hand.

"What are-"

My eyes went wide as Alfred pressed his lips to mine. His eyes closed and his long black lashes seemed to glow in the street lights.

I pushed away falling into the taxi that drove up.

Alfred and I stood and looked into one another's eyes, blue looking into green. I raised my hand and slapped the boy in the face.

"How dare you!" I says tears going into my eyes.

I though the car door open and got into the car leaving the stunned boy on the sidewalk.

"DRIVE!" I screamed and we drove off.

**(Alfred's POV)**

I stood and looking at the Taxi driving away like a bat out of hell and a smirk went over my face.

"This, is really, really bad." I say touching my cheek. "What should I do...it will be really bad if the play boy of America get real with someone..I just can't help it thow...he's so cute." I say hailing my car.

* * *

**A/N) Sorry this took so long, I was working on something other than this so I hope you like this chapter! Lots of love!**


	4. Tension

I stood at the door of the place we were shooting. Things couldn't have been worse than this! Today we were shooting the scene where Jack almost falls off a building because enemy gang members are chasing him. This is one of the most important scene's in the whole drama because it's where my roll almost dies in Alfred's rolls arms...  
**IF I MESS IT UP THE WHOLE DRAMA WILL BE RUINED!**  
I slammed my head on the door, I couldn't think and act like Jack when all I could think about was Alfred!  
That damn wanker! How could he kiss me! That, that!

"Morin Arthur." Alfred says making me jump a foot in the air.

I turn and see the American with a coffee in one hand and a news paper in the other. A part of me wanted to blush and run away, but the part of my brain that was working was telling me to rip this arse a new one! Although being mad at the blonde didn't stop me from noticing his long legs dressed in black from fitting jeans and a baggy blue shirt that some how still showed how toned his body was.  
I thought back to the night before last and blushed, what on earth had that kiss even met! The things the boy had said to me! He didn't even know what half of them ment!

"Morning..." I say awkwardly looking anywhere but the boys face.

"It was a mess getting in this morning." He says walking passed me and into the building's door way. "Maybe I should do what you do and get up early. Although I don't think I could if I tried." He chuckled.

I blink, what on earth! Was he really! Bloody playing cool! Oh, this is why I hate teenagers! You don't just not say anything when you forced a kiss on someone you bloody work with! I was going to kill this wanker before the end of this day.

"That's it..." I say as he starts walking though the door back facing me.

I cross my arms a pissed look on my face.

"Man, your lame. I was so stressed about what work would be like after you assaulted me the other night." I say smirking at the back of the blue eyed boy.

"What!" Alfred turn, face looking shocked. "A-Assaulted you!" He yells.

I shrug.

"Well, what's done is done." I say walking almost past him.

Alfred puts his arm in front of my body looking angrier than hell.

"What the hell! I was trying not to act different because of last night!" He says looking at me with dark eyes.

For a moment I look into his face and notice that he has dark under his bright eyes and that he seemed a little stressed. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was thinking about are kiss? Really I guess it would be hard not to think about getting slapped in the face and then being ditched on the side-walk.

"Well, you shouldn't hide from your problems like a child, you have some explaining to do." I say hotly.

"What on earth do I have to explain! Like you don't know already! Are you for real right now! I kissed you because I like you and you like me!" Alfred yells throwing his hands in the air still holding his stuff.

"Funny I don't ever remember telling you I like you!" I yell in his face.

Alfred's face blush's and I can tell I've pushed the wrong botten.

"Fine! I'm calling off!" He yells walking away.

"Hay!" I say turning to watch him go. "You can't just leave!" I scream.

"I can't be around you right now!" He yells getting into a nice red convertible.

"Fine! Act like a child!" I yell after him.

Alfred speeds off and I'm left their staring after the boy...geart I had attacked like a child. What was wrong with me! I was acting like a bloody child! I called Elizabeth and said Alfred and I were calling in sick. At fist she tested me but got over it quit when she hard my mood.

"You two arn't liking one another that much, huh?" She asks as I get into my car and slamming the door.

"No! From the very start of all this I knew we were going to hate one another!" I say speeding away from the set.

"Well, whether you like it or not. You and that boy have chemistry, whether it's only on camera. You to look like you're in love." She says.

I hit the steering wheel.

"Please don't say things like that, you're going to make me get into a car crash!" I yell swerving around a car.

I hear her take a long breath.

"Well don't worry about shooting today but we can only hold off for today. You and Alfred need to get things right understand. Come on Arthur...I need you." She says.

I look wide-eyed ahead of me, all this time I had only been thinking of myself...this was so important to Elizabeth and I was ruining it for her...  
My look down for only a moment.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's alright Arthur. By the way, Alfred apartment is 110 sunrise drive." She says hanging up the phone.

I drive the address going round and round in my head.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" I yell turning around and speeding off to sunrise.

When I open my car door I take in the apartments, they were really nice. Thay were fit for a movie star although I couldn't see the boy liking it here all that much, they were high up and glamorous. I could see Alfred being most comfy someplace worm...like a town house or on a farm...or by the sea...  
Yes I think the sea is where I see him being happiest. A little place right on the sand, someplace he could wake up and going swimming and just forget all this troubles...  
I shake my head and look at my feet, why was I giving things like that so much thought?

I text Elizabeth and she gives me his room number.  
I walk into the place and go into a fancy elevator that takes me to the top floor. I set out into a white and gold hallway. I walked down the long hall and see paintings and other doors. When I get to his apartment I stop and stand their for only a moment. I look down and knock on the door, might as well get this over with... The door opens reviling Alfred only in a white cloth with dripping blonde hair. My face I'm sure lights up like Christmas.

"A-Alfred!" I say almost falling back.

He blinks and stars openly.

"A-Arthur?"

"I-I wanted...I wanted to apologize!" I say looking away from the tan...wet body of Alfred F. Jones.

"Really?" He asks rising an eye.

I look at the floor.

**"YES!"**

"Come on in." Alfred says leaving the door way open.

I blink and hesitantly go inside the room. I'm taken away by how clean it is, light blue walls and black finishings a huge Tv, typical, and a kitchen off to the right with white rarbel counter tops and a new looking stove. The floor was a light wood and their was a large window looking out over the city.

"Wow." I say breathlessly.

I know it's not much." Alfred says stepping out into only black jeans. "But it's home." he says wiping his hair with the white cloths.

"I-It's very tasteful..." I say looking around.

"Thank you, would you mind takeing off your shoes at the door though." He says.

"No problem." I say takeing off my black shoose.

Alfred sits on the leather sofa and looks at me.

"Waiting."

I blush deeply and look away.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for how childish and rude I was this morning." I say.

"And I'm sorry for driving off like that." He says.

I walk over and take a seat across from him.

"And this kiss?" I say.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you Arthur." He says hotly.

I take a breath.

"Alright, fine. But please just don't kiss me out of the blue alright...I don't like it." I say still not looking at the boy.

"Then say it wail looking me in the eye." Alfred says.

I look up and see Alfred's face. There were no glasses hiding his bright blue eye and some blonde hair suck to his cheeks. His face to me looked somewhere closer to a man but still had a boyish hit to it. No face hair in site and the skin looked so smooth...

"W-what?" I say weekly.

"Look at me and say. Don't kiss me, I don't like you like that." He says.

I look at him and open my mouth but no words left my lips. I close my eyes and my mouth. I can feel myself shaking from head to toe. It was so easy, so why didn't I just say something!  
I hear Alfred leave his couch and I open my eyes to see Alfred's blue ones looking into my green. His body is leaning over me and one arm is holding him above me.

"See." He says.

I blush and open my mouth but Alfred leans in right then and their and kisses my open mouth with his own and this tong is in my mouth. I blush deeply and put my hands on his shoulders. Why was this happening! Why could I say "don't kiss me anymore!". It was that easy! What about Fran- I couldn't think his name when my lips were on another mans, it was wrong! Alfred kisses me deeper and the next thing I know I'm under him with my back to sofa. Alfred's body covered my own, he was so big and...worm. I push away from him and he holes he harder. His tong plays with mine bagging it to come and play with Alfred's own. I just can't help moving my tong as it's assulted by Alfred's. His hands are on my hips and I moan out into the kiss.  
I turn my head desperate for air.

"S-Stop." I say weekly my hair tossed and messy.

"No." He says kissing me again and touching my chest.

"Hmm! A-" I try to say though the kiss but he's over me, holding me to him.

When he let's go I'm gasping and his hands are on my shoulders. My body is shaking like a leaf and I hold onto his back.

"Don't..." I say.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not doing anything, just breathe." He whispers.

I take in breath after breathe but my heart just seems to need more, I'm scared and wanna hide from the man on top of me.

**"GET! BACK!"** I yell pushing him away.

I run for the door and he grabs me holding me their.

"Stop!" I cry.

"Will you just-"

My phone started ringing.

"Pick it up." Alfred says hotly.

I opened the phone.

* * *

**(A/N) Well here you guys go. I'm sorta just going along with this and I would like to know you people like it and want more or I think I'll just drop this. I have ideas but I just wanna know if you people thinks it's crap.**


	5. Try?

**(Alfred's POV)**

I let Arthur answer his cell, even though we were todely having a moment but what could I do? He was about to leave so a call might clam the flustered Brit down a little. I was still pining him to the door when he picked up his cell.

"H-Hello?" He asks breath still a little uneven.

There was a pause and I grabbed his hand making him come to my couch and sit down. His green eyes suddenly went wide and a smile broke out over his face.

"That's bloody wonderful Lizz! Of cores I'll cover for you!." Arthur says holding the cell closer looking more than a little happy.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about a thing love, tonight is a special night. I will handle everything."

"Yes, I...I'll bring him as well." He says in a soothing voice and hangs up the phone.

He looks at his cell for a long moment before he finely looks back up at me with a cheesy smile.

"What was that about?" I ask raising an eye brow.

"Lizz...She can't go to her party tonight to represent the drama, because she just got engaged to the man of her dreams."  
Arthur says happily and giving me an exited look.

"Oh, what is she going to do about the party?" I ask pointedly.

"Well...I said you and I would be going in her place. For the drama that is." He says blush slowly returning to his face.

I look at him for a long moment making him sift in his seat. Was this his way of asking me out? Did he want to show up as a thing? To a the big premier of our Drama? That didn't seem like the Bit.

"I see..." I mumble not sure what more I could say.

"I...I hope you don't mind. I just thought...maybe...seince all this rubbish is happening, that we could...oh! **THAT WE COULD GO ON A BLOODY DATE!**" Arthur says face turning crimson red.

I feel my eyes go wide. What? Arthur really wanted to go on a date out of the blue like this. Although he could just be trying to take the heat out of the moment that he and I just shared. He did seem like the guarded type. I was thrilled to finally get a date out of the Bit, although something was eating at me. He looked like he was about to run out crying only a moment ago.

"What are you playing at?"

Arthur's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

**"WHAT THE BLOODY! ARE YOU REALLY SAYING YOU WONT GO ON A DATE WITH ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE JUST DID! YOU MADE OUT WITH ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"** Arthur screams clearly angry.

I blinked, I thought I understood. Arthur didn't want to just 'make out' with someone he wasn't seeing. That made since considering how much of a proud the English man was. I had made out with plenty of people just for fun, but Arthur probably thought doing such a thing should only happen when you were dating. Yet again the Bit shocked me with how nice of a guy he really was. Arthur was a proud yes, sometimes even bitchy, but all around he was a really good person. He was always there for his friends, even when his own life was complicated at the time. I felt a smile playing at my lips, how could I fall for such an odd ball like Arthur. At first I just wanted to see what all the English Devil stuff was about, but then I got jealous of the France guy Arthur had blushed about. I never really believed in the love at first sight thing but if it was real...Arthur may have had that effected on me. Arthur was blushing and looking hurt and I reached out making him jump.

"Of corse I'm going with you Arthur I do like you after all." I smirk and wink at the blonde.

"Y-You! Damn it Alfred!" Arthur stutters.

I chuckle at his outburst, could the man get any cuter? I get up and roll my eyes at the Brit.

"How about you let me get really and I'll pick you up around 8." I say.

He sat there a moment thinking everything over, he almost looked guilty. I thought back to what he had said before, about a guy who had broke his heart. How could anyone do that, even I, who had been in more than his fair amount of relationships was...falling for the little English dude. To be honest when Arthur told me that I felt like going and breaking the guy in half. He was probably the reason Arthur was so cold to anyone who asked him out. I did wanna take a shot at this, even if it did only end up hurting in the end. Just like that time...

"I, I think that will be just fine." Arthur says getting up and going to the door. "You better not be late."

I give him a big smile.

"No prob Arthur! I'll be right on time!" I say as he leaves.

I stood there for a moment, my wet hair was starting to bug me and I suddenly felt a little sad. I went over to the kichion and got out a blue bowl and ice cream. I got myself three big chunks and then put it back. What was I doing! Did Arthur really think I was some harmless little kid? I mean he heard what people say about me? Didn't he care? Would he care?  
Also I didn't know anything about Arthur's life...or sex life. Who was this guy he always seems to bring up? I finished and layed down on the couch with a deep breath.

"Damn..." I say softly.

Our make out was amazing, I couldn't even remember the last time I met someone who I may even say was a better kisser then myself. I reached my arm up and put it over my eyes. Why did Arthur make me want to be so nice...I only ever acted like this around Kiku...  
I turned over abruptly, I would not go and get myself get depressed tonight! I was going to confirm what I felt tonight.  
I mean, did I like Arthur? He was fun to tease, yes, he was sexy, check, he didn't seem to care about what people said about me or he did and just over looked it...or didnt belive it. I guess I did act a little overly happy with the Brit...  
He just had that effect on me, I wanted to smile when he was around...

"Well fuck, maybe I really am falling for the crazy son of a bitch..." I whisper softly.

**(Arthur's POV)**

I drove like a bat out of hell hitting and yelling at my steering wheel. What the bloody hell was wrong with me! I was a back stabbing twit! I couldn't belive I gave in! I said yes to that stupid play-boy! I wanted to hit something other than a steering wheel! I was feeling so many things right now I had no idea what to do. Did I like Alfred that way? Maybe?  
Although that would be wrong cuz I was still head over heels in love with Frances! What should I do, and I asked the man out for God's sake! Everyone would talk about us after the party! I could particly see the trash mags already! I pulled up to my house cursing under my breath. I felt like killing someone! Maybe I would kill someone! I ran up to the door, wanting to go inside and have a long bath to clam his nerves. He opened his door without looking back and charged into the house.  
I went passed the entry hall and right up the stairs and into my white tile floor. I ripped off my cloths and particly jumped into the bath tub. What on earth was I thinking...was I even ready to give someone a chance. And Alfred was so mysterious, who had he dated, who had the boy loved? What was his family like and where were they? The bath was slowly filling with water and I hadn't realized my eyes were starting to water out of the stress I was feeling. I layed back trying to calm myself down a little.

"Bloody fucking hell..." I mumble putting my nose under the water.

After a long bath I went to my room and to my closest. I knew what I was going to do. I would knock Alfred's socks off,  
it had been to long and I wasn't going to wait around for Francis to wake up and smell the roses. No, I was going to at the very least act like I was having a good time. Although a small part of me hoped that...I would have a good time tonight.

* * *

**A/N) Sorry, I couldn't think of where to take this little story but I thought about it today and came up with this. I would love to hear what you think of the story and thank you for reading! Also whats this, could Alfred have his own little chunk of bad lovers? What will Arthur do when he finds out there is a much darker side to the American boy? And more over how long can Arthur simply act like he's in love until it happens.**


End file.
